


Female ReaderxTurtles OT5 Goodbye

by Starryyeah



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Death, Depression, F/M, Limes, Love, Multi, Necromancy, Tragedy, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 19:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starryyeah/pseuds/Starryyeah
Summary: A tragic angsty fic





	Female ReaderxTurtles OT5 Goodbye

It was 1 year ago today. The kraang murdered the turtles your best of friends. You stooped into a dark depression you thought you could never get out of. You just wanted to be with them on the other side. But you knew they’d want you to live. You never got a chance to tell them how you felt about each and every one of them. You were in an alley by a dumpster and slumped to the ground as you let the tears after a year of not crying come down like waterfalls. Suddenly you hear the sound of 8 footsteps coming closer to where you were. You didn’t care at this point. You were so broken and so far gone you didn’t care or even mind if someone ended it right then and there.  
“Y/N? Is that you?!” 4 all too familiar voices rang out of their mouths.  
Your eyes widened. No! It couldn’t be! B-but how?! You thought as more tears slipped down your face. Those were the voices of the ones that kraang killed a year ago. But how could this?! How is this even possible?! You looked over your shoulder looking up into the dark alley you see 4 familiar looking bodies and once you saw their faces in the light from the sun you gasped. It was the turtles! You tried to speak but no words came out. Until you finally mustered up some courage.  
“Why?! How?! How’re you guys even standing before me right now?!!” You demanded no needed to know as the tears just wouldn’t stop falling.  
You saw and felt four hands gently pat your shoulders and they each gave you their own signature smile or grin.  
“We’ve been walking this earth for a year now,” Donnie said to you.  
“We were summoned back from the dead,” Leo said.  
“N-Necromancy?!” You managed to get out.  
They all nodded to you.  
“Please help us,” Raph said.  
“Set us free!” Mikey whined.  
You just looked and stared off into space for a few seconds before you came back to reality.  
“H-How?! If I do that you guys will really be gone forever!” You sobbed.  
They each took their turns hugging you tightly to them as if you were their lifeline.  
“You know what you have to do,” all four said in sync.  
“B-But………...I-I d-don’t know if I can! I can’t lose you guys again! I never even got to tell you how I felt about each and every one of you!!!” You said as you were just a sobbing mess right about now.  
“We’re in love with you too!” They said just smiling at you wiping as most of the tears away as they could get off of your face.  
They each one by one kissed you passionately on the lips for the first and final times until shredder arrived. You were blind and angry with revenge and rage and used a powerful attack that you trained for this very day to do in the necromancer. Shredder coughed out blood as blood started leaving his body and he collapsed to the ground dead.  
“Thank you and goodbye y/n!” The turtles said. You saw their bodies were starting to fade and vanish into little orbs of light that levitated and flew in the air and went up to space. You just closed your eyes and let one last tear escape your right eye as it flew and disappeared with them.


End file.
